22 - Akallabeth
by DixieLeDix
Summary: The final years of Numenor
1. Chapter 1

3269

Ar-Pharazôn said: 'Who is the Lord of the Darkness?'

Then behind locked doors Sauron spoke to the King, and he lied, saying: 'It is he whose name is not now spoken; for the Valar have deceived you concerning him, putting forward the name of Eru, a phantom devised in the folly of their hearts, seeking to enchain Men in servitude to themselves. For they are the oracle of this Eru, which speaks only what they will. But he that is their master shall yet prevail, and he will deliver you from this phantom; and his name is Melkor, Lord of All, Giver of Freedom, and he shall make you stronger than they.'

Pharazon left the prison of Ar-Adunakhor and returned to Armenelos. He often sat alone in the Throne Room and his mind was filled with dark thoughts. He attended the council meeting, but there was little to debate, and he seldom spoke.

Often the members aske the king about what wars he wanted them to engage in. However, the hostilities had vanished from Middle Earth, and the armies and navies of Numenor could travel unchallenged.

Miriel came to see the king.

"My husband, I eager you to step outside into the light. The people has not seen you for years;" she said.

The king seemed not to react to the words of Miriel. Instead, he said; "look at you, you look as young as the day we married, but me on the other seems to be a victim of age. What is you secret."

Miriel answered; "I had no secrets for the prince Pharazon, who returned victorious from Middle Earth, but I cannot recognize him now. He has become a slave of thoughts not initiated by himself."

Pharazon got up he took Aranruth and drew it from the scabbard he held it against the throat of his wife.

He said; "I am Ar-Pharazon king of Numenor."

Fear came into Miriel, but she stood still.

She said; "who hold this sword? Against who will he use it? His own wife? I believe not unless he ahs become one with the person he once swore to defeat."

Ar-Pharazon lowered the sword. He then stopped and lok at it.

"Look, it glows!" he said; "it was made to glow in the presence of enemies. Are you my enemy Miriel?"

Miriel answered quickly; "this sword has been in the hands of Sauron for more than a millennium. Do you expect it to be able to differ between what is good and what is evil?"

As the stood there the sword started to fade. Finally, Pharazon put it back in the scabbard and place it where it had stood in ancient times.

"I want to live on;" he said with a weak voice.

Miriel stepped forward and place her hand on his shoulder.

"I want to help you and I want to help Numenor;" she said.

Pharazon did not answer he stood still, shaking his body as he was fighting a fight that no one would be able to understand.

"Leave!" he said without looking at his wife.

In the prison of Ar-Adunakhor, Sauron smiled. It was clear that he had used his knowledge on Aranruth and that he knew the king had come on where his loyalty laid.

Miriel left Ar-Pharazon in the Throne Room. She went outside in the courtyard and looked at Nimloth. It looked old and unattended, with no flowers and many dead branches.

She spend more time with the _elendili_ I Romenna, and returned only to the capital for the feasts.


	2. Chapter 2

3274

The council met in Armenelos. The members expected a short eventless meeting as had become common the last year, but Pharazon had prepared for the meeting.

He stated; "it has always been the fate of men to die and leave this world. Some have even referred to this as a gift, namely those who earn another fate. However, we have been deceived by those who made this island, because they only wanted us into a hopeless war against men of Middle Earth, while they themselves enjoyed immortality, and hiding the truth."

The council was disturbed by the word of the King. Elendil quickly commented; "and what truth is this and where does this come from?"

Pharazon ignored that Elendil did not use his title and answered; "that we are stronger than them and we can get whatever they have."

Elendil was about to speak again but stopped when he saw Sauron enter the Throne Room. The council members were all afraid and they got up from their seats.

"Sit down;" the king ordered.

Sauron walked to the kin and bowed deeply.

Elendil shouted; "he is the evil of Middle Earth! No message from will be the truth. You must not listen to him!"

Sauron looked at Elendil and smiled. Slowly he walked towards Elendil. Sauron was high and even though Elendil seat was elevated two feet from the ground, his head was above Elendil. He said; "he who fears word fear the truth."

However, Elendil stood up and he, who was taller than any other Numenorean, matched the height of Sauron, look Sauron into the eyes helped by the platform he was standing on. When Elendil stood there looking into the eyes of Sauron, he looked mightier that any other Numenorean ever did.

He said; "words are rarely spoken unless they aim to change the mind of the listener. I will not be part of this."

He looked at Ar-Pharazon and said; "you were once my friend Pharazon. Will you now let this messenger from the darkness come between us."

Pharazon said; "I have asked Er-Mairon to speak and speak he will. You can stay and listen, or you can leave this council and forfeit your right to the seat you have in this council."

Elendil said; "then it must be so!"

He walked pass Sauron, we whispered to him; "we will meet again."

He stopped the courtyard when he saw Miriel sitting next to Nimloth. He sat next to her.

"I fear Numenor is coming to an end;" he said.

Miriel said; "look at her. It has been said that its perfume once filled the night of our capital, but I sense it no more. Pharazon talks about felling her, I believe you to be right in your dire foreseeing of the future."

Elendil did not know what to say, so the two of them sat in silence for a while.

The silence was interrupted by a loud cheer coming from the Throne Room above. The both knew that Sauron had successfully seduced the council.

Miriel said; "he will not touch you. He promised me so."

Elendil got up to leave, he said; "we will see."

Miriel also got up, she held on the Elendil. She whispered in the ear; "tell Elentir and Amandil to leave."

Elendil said; "in time, we might be forced to, but the Kings men is guarding the harbor of Romenna and we have no ships. I cannot leave without saving my people."

He hesitated and then continued.

"and you, Miriel."

Miriel said; "my destiny was sealed, when I accepted the hand of my cousin, but you and your sons will live on and ensure the survival of the _elendili_. Go now and live in silences until the last hour of Numenor. I shall remind the king of his promise as often as I can."

Elendil returned to the north of Romenna bay and met his people.

Amandil said to Elendil; "you and your sons must survive. In time, an opportunity to built ships will arise, and you shall seek asylum at the great king in Lindon. Pharazons mind is lost and we cannot change that. Those who follow him will perish, but there is still hope for the rest."


	3. Chapter 3

3281

The faithful lived in fear of the Kings Men. They rarely gathered in large numbers unless there was a special occasion. One such was the marriage of Elendil youngest son Anarion.

Isildur gave many toasts to celebrate his brother, promising they would stand together and protect their people.

As Isildur again raised his glass, he was interrupted by a new guest entering the room. It was queen Miriel who had come to see the Faithfuls in Romenna. She was in disguise and had no escort. She carried a grave message.

"The dark lord has persuaded Pharazon to build a temple for his god Melkor. He will use the ondo stones and the mellorn trees and…"

The queen paused…

"He plans to create an eternal fire using the wood from Nimloth. We must save it," she continued while crying.

The faithfuls in the room was chocked. "from Nimloth;" Elentir repeated.

Miriel said; "I cannot recognize him anymore. He sits at his throne and his mind is getting darker. Even when he is not there it seems like he is in the room."

Amandil said; "he was once the greatest of men and we all followed him. No one could stand against him in battle, and that made him proud. However, his mind could not stand against the words of the dark lord. His words are poison and would affect us all should we listen."

The faithful in the room was upset by the news.

One of them shouted; "death to the King!"

Another said; "let us attack Armenelos."

Amandil then said; "we do not have the power to attack Armenelos, and the king is heavily guarded. We cannot save Nimloth, if the King has decided to fell her, but that does not have to be the end of her line. We need to ensure her seeds will live on. I need volunteers to perform a dangerous task; to get a sapling from Nimloth."

Anarion his grandson quickly said; "I will take this task upon me, and I am sure my brother will aide me."

He looked around the room, but Isildur had already left. Anarion wanted to follow him, but his father held him back.

Elendil said; "this is a job best performed by one person. Your time of glory will come Anarion, but for now you shall enjoy your feast and attend to your wife."

Isildur rushed to the capital. He arrived as the sun set. He left his horse and ran up the stairs to the King House.

He entered the courtyard and looked at the giant tree that had grown far higher than the building surrounding it.

"Who goes there!" a guard shouted.

Isildur quickly climbed the tree and found a knot he carefully carved it from the tree.

More guards came into the courtyard, but they had no idea of what happened.

When Isildur had got what he came for, he jumped to the ground.

The half of dozen guards approached him.

Isildur knew they would not let him go and drew his sword.

A fight for death began between Isildur and six of the King strongest men, but Isildur was strong and determined even though he was had never been in battle before. The guards screamed as he hit them; most of them fell to the ground, but a few managed to hit Isildur in return.

The screams of the hurt or dying guards awoke other people in the King house among them Pharazon.

There was only two guards left when Pharazon came to the window of his room from the opposite side of the courtyard of the Throne Room. The guards did their best to stop Isildur, and both of them hit him, but Isildur fought on and stayed on his feet.

Pharazon watched as Isildur overpowered the two remaining guards. Isildur stood still after the fight was over. He was badly hurt. Pharazon looked at the six dead or dying guards.

"You!" He shouted and pointe to Isildur.

Isildur stopped and looked back at the king, but Pharazon did not recognize him.

Miriel had also been alerted and rushed into Pharazons room.

Pharazon turned around and ran out of the room to alert more guards. Miriel looked out at the courtyard; she recognized Isildur. She made a sign with her hands to indicate to Isildur he should go. Isildur left and made it down the stairs to his horse, who had waited for him. With his last strength he managed to get into the saddle and rode of towards Romenna.

The road was long and Isildur bled from his wounds. He fought to stay conscious and finally made it to his home as the sun rose. He was spotted by Anarion and some servants who came to help him.

The servant wanted to take care of Isildur, but he stopped them and handed the sapling to Anarion. He said; "please brother take care of this. Regardless of my own fate this must survive."

Isildur was badly wounded and Elendil feared for his life. Anarion took the small sapling and planted it on a slope on the north bank of the Romenna bay. From there he could see the island Tol Uinen, and on the other side of the bay towards the east. The ruins of Veanturs once great house.

During the entire winter; when his family gathered around his brother, Anarion attended the small tree, and when the spring came small buds appeared on the three. Anarion smiled when he noticed this and returned home to find that Isildur had left his sickbed.

Not long after, the Kings men came to Elendil house and took him to Armenelos. He did not resist and followed them to Pharazon.

When Elendil entered the courtyard, he saw a scaffolding had been built around Nimloth, and many men worked on removing branches of the large tree.

The king said; "there has been an attack on my house, so I am increasing security. I will have guards on the entrance to our capital, and I will have ships guarding out harbors. From now on it will be under the penalty of death to leave Numenor without the accept of the King."

Elendil said; "why are you telling me this, sire?"

The King hesitated for a while, then he said; "to warn you! Our friendship should not be put in peril, by loss of loyalty. If I find our you or your family are disloyal to me, the punishment will be the same as for other Numenoreans. My advisor believes it was your people who attacked the Royal House, and that I should punish you all for this."

Elendil could not find an answer, instead he bowed deeply and left the King House.


	4. Chapter 4

3298

Anarion celebrated the birth of his third child. It was a girl as her sisters who were born seven and fourteen years earlier.

The time were sad and the faithful lived in even greater fear. Elendil hoped for his eldest son to give hope to his people, as he had done at the other birth of Anarions children, but Isildur was remarkable silence.

Elendil took his eldest son away from the party to speak to him.

He said; "I see your mind is troubled, son, but I also sense this has nothing to do with the grave situation we face, now that Pharazons temple is almost finished."

Isildur said; "When I was wounded there were a young girl attending to my wounds."

Elendil said; "I know, her name is Vorondome."

Isildur said; "I wish to marry her."

Elendil was surprised but smiled; "I have seen you look at her son, but why go you look troubled, this is not sad news. She descends from Valandil and her family is here, and we should use this feast to announce your upcoming engagement."

Isildur the said; "I wish to marry her now, father."

However, Elendil said; "Vorondome is still quite young, you have lots of time. In Numenor engagements lasts at least three years. I will speak to her father and you will be betrothed."

Elendil expected this to be the end of the conversation, but Isildur persisted.

He said; "I need to marry her now."

Elendil looked at his son to understand why he would break the unwritten rules of the Numenoreans. Suddenly an obvious explanation became clear to him.

He said; "son, I see in you a person who will not listen to advice and take what he wants. If you have done what I suspect, you will have to answer to the father of Vorondome, and you will be subject to his judgement. I will speak to him shortly. Be glad you are the savior of a sapling of Nimloth, that could save your life."

Elendil smiled while he said the last sentence, and Isildur felt confident he would survive the day.

In Armenelos, in the garden of Aldarion, a giant building now stood. It was a round building that was five hundred feet tall, five hundred feet in diameter, and had walls that were fifty feet thick at the base. It was topped by a huge silver dome.

Sauron showed the building to Pharazon.

He said; "look at my creation, surely this is a place of worship, not a bald mountain."

Pharazon looked at the giant dome. He noticed a hole in the top.

"Did you not tell me you were finished with construction of this temple;" he said.

"I am;" Sauron said; "a louver will be placed there to let out smoke from burnt offerings."

"What offerings?" Pharazon asked.

Sauron replied; "the wood from the tree of our enemy will be used. It burns slowly but the flame is hot and will devour everything and all that is not faithful to the King."

Pharazon looked at the alter next a round depression in the floor. A few of the workers stood at the top of the alter next to a burn knot taken from Nimloth. At a signal from Sauron they push the knot from the altar, so it fell into the depression.

Sauron said; "I will soon light a fire there and we can pay tribute to the rightful master, Melkor."

Pharazon then looked at a black seat on the other side of the depression from the altar.

"Is that the sear of the King?" he asked.

Sauron answered with a soft voice; "No my lord, this is the seat of the high priest."

Pharazon looked at Sauron, first with anger over the ownership of the seat, then with fear of Sauron power.

However, Sauron calmed him; "do not worry my lord. There will be a seat for the great King of Numenor too."

Pharazon smiled but his smile was fake and his mind troubled. He turned around and left without speaking.


	5. Chapter 5

3299

The great temple of Melkor was finish. It was the greatest building in Numenor, five hundred feet across, with fifty feet thick walls. Sauron lightened the first fire using the wood of Nimloth. He said to the people including the King.

"Maintaining trees are not the not the way to shown respect to our creator. Trees will live anyway. Fire is the mean of worshipping as we will need it alive."

Pharazon step onto the altar. Unheard to anyone else he asked; "the wood of this tree will not last forever."

Sauron looked at him and said; "this fire can be fuel with more than the wood of the enemy,"

The smoke that rose from the fire was dark and quickly filled the dome. Some of the people there started coughing.

A black thick smoke rose from the dome. It became visible all over of Numenor and darkened the country.

At Taniquetil, Manwe sat with Varda. The saw the darks cloud from Numenor in the distance.

Varda said; "this is the end of Numenor.; no light in the sky will pass through this darkness."

Manwe said; "They have forsaken their gift. They are now doomed to live the life of the men of Middle Earth."

Varda then said; "our lord will surely award those who have stayed faithful to us.

However, Manwe answered; "if they violate his rules it is for him who govern us all to decide. The gidt of men is beyond us to understand, so will the judgement of this be.

In the summer Isildurs first child was born. He named him after his father, Elendur, as a tribute of letting he skip the three years of mandatory engagement what had been normal for the people of Numenor.

Amandil the grandfather of Isildur said; "I now know the line of Valandil of Andunie will live on, but their heritage must be known to them."

His son Elendil said; "this child will start a new age, and never be in peril unless we lose our judgement of the perils facing us.

Most of the faithfuls wanted to leave Numenor. Among them was wife of Elendil. Her family lived in middle Earth and many of the faithful shared the same destiny. They wanted to sail to Middle Earth and avoid the persecution if the Kings men.

Miriel confronted the King in his court room.

She said; "you promised not to turn on the elendili, yet I hear that many of them are imprisoned the prison of Ar-Adunakhor."

Ar-Pharazon answered; "I imprison only those who are enemies to the King". Miriel said; "and what punishment does our king wish to impose on such people?"

Pharazon said; "their souls will be fed to him who can judge them."

For the first time Miriel was afraid of her husband. She said:

"You gave promises when I agreed to wed you! At that time, I perceived you as the King that could lead us all. If you turn out to be a simple liar, I will turn against you."

Pharazon was not moved, he said; "what means do you have? You are my wife and I am the king of Numenor. Those who violates my laws will fell my punishment."


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"3310/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Once Numenor was a place without violence or fear of it, but this had changed after Sauron became the high-priest. Greed, wrath and lust had spread from Middle Earth to the Numenoreans. There were still laws in Numenor, but the high-priest judged people randomly, often awarding those who had little respects of others and sacrificing these who had on his altar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Pharazon was with his wife in the Throne Room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He said; "it is now clear to me that you pusses a power that I do not have. If you look at me, you will know my age has progressed, but you look as young as you did when I first met you. I will no more wait for your immortality to find mercy on me. I will step on the shores of Aman and claim this for myself and my people."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Miriel was chocked, she said; "you once promised me not to touch the Eldar."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The King said; "I have no quarrel with the Valar or Eldar living there. If they accept our right to travel there as we once did to Middle Earth, there will be no hostilities."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Miriel said; "but they will not accept it! This was once told to Tar-Ciryatan and his son Tar-Atanamir."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I want you to travel with me Miriel;" the king said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I will not! I will rather face the fire of the temple!" She screamed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Pharazon said; "you should follow me Miriel, eternal life waits for you as it does for me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Elendil was called to Armenelos with his sons Isildur and Anarion. As the laws now required they could not bear arms in the capital./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Elendil said; "and how does our king think Orome will react, if he sees Sauron step onto the shores of Aman?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The King said; "he will not follow us, but you will, Elendil. Your people will be required to built nine ships to join my armada, each of which must be capable of carrying a thousand Numenoreans to the west."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Elendil said; "this is an enormous task. I do not think my people will be capable of that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Pharazon left his throne and walked up close to Elendil./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He said; "I trust you have heard the screams of those being judged by our high priest in the temple? Do not for a moment think you are beyond this judgement. If you betray me, Elendil, you will burn on the alter of Melkor as well."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Elendil bowed; "we will do as the king commands;" he said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I know you will;" the king said fast./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The king looked at Anarion and then at Isildur standing next to Elendil./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I know you;" he said looking at Isildur./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Then he looked at his guards and shouted; "arrest this man. He once entered the King House with no permission."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Anarion wanted to react and lifted his hand to protect his brother, but Elendil firmly held him back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The guards grabbed Isildur and escorted him out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The king said to Elendil; "the fate of your firstborn is on your shoulders. Build my ships and sail with me to Aman and I shall release him."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They put Isildur in the prison of Ar-Adunakhor, and his family was not allowed to visit him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"As commanded by the kin the elendili started building the ships. They had to use lumber from the Mallorn trees which was felled in large number in the Bay of Eldenna around Eldalonde. Eldalonde now had a greater shipyard than Romenna ever had. Some of the lumber was sailed around the south of Numenor, but the trip was dangerous as Uinen could no longer control Osse. It was rumored among the elendili that some of the ships was held under water until all sailors had drowned and then dragged to the west to be displayed to Ulmo. There were one among the Valar that now felt pity with the Numenorans, and Vana and Nessa asked their spouses to prepare to protect Aman. /span/p 


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"3316/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The bay of Romenna was filled with many great ships. The ships of the King men lay around Tol Uinen whereas the ships of the house of Amandil lay in the harbor where Anardil the later king Tar-Aldarion had build his ships yard. Hoeever even more ships were built in the harbors of Nindamos and Eldalonde, now in the hands of the Kings Men./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Elendil and Amandil stood north of the bay of Romenna where Elendils son Isildur in his youth planted a sapling of Nimloth./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Elendil said; "what can we do! The Kings spies are everywhere. We cannot set sails as sail for Pelargir as this will be discovered by Tol Uinen or the King Tower to the north and they stop our escape and we will pay with our lives on the altar of Melkor."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Amandil said to his son; "it is for you to save as many as our people as you can. When Pharazon call you to sail to Eldalonde to gather the armada. You should sail north and at night time you should escape the king's ships at the north cape. The Kings ships will most likely continue to Eldalonde and even though the will hunt you, I am sure you will be faster. The shipwright will see you coming and he will take care of any followers."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Elendil said; "he has my son!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Amandil said; "In our bloodline lies the future of man. We cannot all perish, but however sad it is we will not all survive either. Pharazon will expect you on your ships, bring either Anarion or Elendur with you. Your wife waits for you in Lindon. She was on the last ship successfully leaving Numenor 10 years ago. Go there and create a alliance with the Great King."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Elendil was sad he said; "and what about you, father?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Amandil answered "in the bay where Forostar meets Orrostar is a small fishing village. The water there is to shallow for the great ships to enter the harbor. I will prepare a small boat and before the year ends I will sail it to Aman. People will think I sail east to fish, but I have seen the tower at Tol Eressea, and Ulmo himself will guide me there. If Manwe allows me to enter his realm, I will ask for forgiveness and help."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Elendil said; "but he will not allow you to enter. The rules apply to us as well as the King's Men."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Amandil; "I am old and have not much to lose now. I will my final days for this task equal that of Earendil."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Elendil persisted; "you cannot sail around Sorontil alone!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Amandil smiled at his son; "I will not travel alone;" he said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"And Amandil was determined, as the summer came to and end Elendil came to the small fishing village and met his father for the last time. Elendil was alone. His father was at the beach with his brother Elentir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Meet my travel companion;" Amandil said with a smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Elendil smiled as he saw his uncle there. He understood that Elentir who had no children would follow his brother no matter to what end./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The family greeded each other and Elendil cried./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"His farther took off the ring on his finger. He gave it to Elendil and said; "this is the ring of Barahir. Is was once passed to Silmarien by her father as a compensation for not becoming the ruler of Numenor. She gave it to her son Valandil and it has been in our family ever since. Her sister also received a gift from her father, but it was lost in the seas of Numenor and so were her line. Keep this ring in our family and our line will live on forever."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Elendil said; "I then ask of you to take this with you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He handed Amandil a Palantiri, one of which Glorfindel gave to the elendili./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"As they stood there a rider appeared and rode hastely against them. Elendil drew his sword Narsil, but Elentir stopped him. It was the Queen, travelling alone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She dismounted her horse and went to Elentir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She said; "I did love you Elentir, but I was blinded by the same sins as the rest of Numenor. Now I must suffer their fate."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Elentir said; "Come with me, princess."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Miriel said; "I cannot, I am no longer a princess, but your queen. Now sail, I command you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I the distance they saw more riders carrying torches. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Elendil shouted at his father; "Yes go! I too command you!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Amandil and Elentir quickly pushed the small boat out so it floated in the water. They entered and started paddling from the shore./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Elendil and Miriel got on their horses and rode towards the mountains of Forostar in the west. Elendil shouted as the rode so the King men who had followed Miriel would not notice the small boat departing to the sea./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"It was night and both Elendil and Miriel were skilled riders and quickly escaped their followers. They reached Sorontil the next night. The Kings Mem there recognized the queen and believed Elendil to be her guard. They stayed there looking at the sea for boat of Amandil and Elentir but could not see them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Elendil then showed Miriel another Palantir and they both looked into it. There they saw Amandil and Elentir at sea both smiling./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Elendil and Miriel looked at each other./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We better get back to our homes, we got much to do;" Elendil said./span/p 


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"3318/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Elendil looked into the Palantir, but he saw nothing. He then took the others and took turn looking into them but saw nothing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Anarion his son said; "I am sure grandfather made it to Aman, but changing the will of the Valar is a different thing."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Elendil said; "the king has commanded us to sail to the bay of Eldalonde next spring. We will head for Lindon instead."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Anarion said; "I will not leave my brother behind. Also, my wife is pregnant and she is ill; I fear for her life and do not want her to deliver at sea."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Elendil said; "I know you will not, son. I will take Elendur with me on one of the ships, but we will leave ships in Romenna for you to follow us. We will pretend to sail them all north with warriors, but, only the ships I command will leave Numenor with our people. The rest will return to Romenna to save the rest of our people."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Ar-Pharazon gathered his council./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He said; "everything is ready for our departure next spring. From that time on man will possess eternal life. Go now and build courage, for we will not stand down."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"After the meeting the high priest came to see the King./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sauron said; "I have heard our great king have encouraged his people to take upon them a great endeavor."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The King said; "we will leave next spring."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sauron said; "I will gladly rule until your return, my king."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Pharazon waited for a while then he said; "you are clever High Priest, but your will never take control of me. I know I cannot bring you to the west, but I will not let you rule Numenor while I am away, that will be the task for my queen."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sauron said; "I expected her to follow you, sire. However, I will remain in my temple then."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Pharazon said; "you will not! I have arranged for you to stay in our prison until my return."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sauron said; "but I am your humble servant, sire!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Pharazon said; "and I will make sure, you will remain that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He commanded his guards; "put him in our prison."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sauron bowed, and the guards escorted him out of the room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The winter came to Numenor shortly after. Hard winds and lightning stroke the island. The clouds seemed to form the shape of a great eagle, spreading darkness across the land. The lightning increased and occasionally it hit the Numenoreans and deprived them of their life./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"In the prison of Ar-Adunakhor, Isildur listened to the lightning. He was alone in his cell and did not know what was happening. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Son of Elendil, listen to me;" a voice said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Isildur did not know from where the voice came and was surprised that it could be heard in his cell./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Who are you?" Isildur asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I am the one who will save man from the evil of the Valar;" the voice said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Sauron!" Isildur said loud./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""The elves of Middle Earth call me by that name. They have forgot I once was Mairon;" the voice answered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The voice continued; "your father and the King of Numenor are doomed. However, there are still hope for you, if you follow me. I will place you high among my followers, maybe even give you're the present of eternal life that the elves hold for themselves."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Isildur got up and shouted into the emptiness of the ceiling of his cell; "I will accept no gift from you. What I need from you I will take as I wish. I do not fear you; you should fear me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"And Sauron voice was silence and Isildur did not hear it again./span/p 


	9. Chapter 9

3319

Pharazon sat on his new golden throne on his flagship Alcarondas. The bay of Eldalonde was filled with great ships. The Great Armament was finished and only waiting for the King order to leave.

In the middle of the day the last ships arrived from the north. The captain of the flagship signaled to Alcarondas, that he wanted to see the King urgently. It was difficult to navigate between the many ships, but finally he made into a distance where they could shout to Ar-Pharazon.

The captain shouted; "Elendil has betrayed us! His ships left at the Forostar cape during the night. We followed them and rounded the cape of Orrostar, but they were at and kept a large distance between. The last morning, we spotted at last four ships in the horizon heading north. We decided to join our king here instead of following them!"

Pharazon was furious; "Elendil!" He shouted into the air.

He then looked at the captain. He said; "you too have failed me and you do not deserve to follow us to Aman. I order you to find a suitable replacement as captain on your own ship and then return to Armenelos with a handful of your men. Go to the prison of Ar-Adunakhor and take the son of Isildur to the alter of Melkor and kill them. Only if you do this I will spare your life upon returning."

The captain had no other option but to obey his King.

The captain on Alcarondas said to the King; "what if he returns?"

Pharazon answered; "he will sail to his friends in Lindon. If he ever returns he will find a Kingdom worthy of Melkors reign."

Pharazon gave signal for the armada to leave for the west, and gradually the bay was emptied for ships.

In the hills west of Romenna, three riders saw there were still four great ships in the harbor. In the distance a fifth ship returned from the sea to the harbor.

One of them said; "should they not all have left for Eldalonde?"

Another said; "There are the ships of the elendili. They have black sails."

The last said; "I recognized the ship in the bay from when it left. It is the flagship of Anarion, son of Elendil. He had returned instead of helping the King. We should alert Armenelos and deal with these traitors.

They rode towards Armenelos, but quickly found a dozen warriors waiting for them on the road.

One of the strangers said; "stop men of Armenelos, we will not allow you to pass! Lay down your weapon and follow us!"

The man who had recognized Anarions ship said; "we sacrifice traitors on the altar of Melkor!"

He drew his sword but was quickly hit by several arrows and fell dead to the ground. His two companions surrendered, and they were escorted back to Romenna.

In the prison of Adunakhor, Isildur was alone in his cell. He was half asleep and slowly opened his eyes. Sauron was in his cell.

Isildur was shocked and got up to protect himself, but he was in chains, and could do little. Sauron approached him slowly; he took his hand and put it around Isildurs neck.

He said; "Son of Elendil, do you still reject my friendship."

Isildur looked around the room. In the door the prison guard stood, it was clear that he had fallen under Saurons command.

He gathered all his courage.

"In the end you will lose;" he said.

Sauron held him. He could kill him instantly, but he did not.

He said; "it is strange. I often sense what is the fate of others, but in your I see both a worthy opponent and my savior. I cannot understand this."

Isildur could not answer, he tried to look into Saurons eyes.

Sauron finally said; "maybe we should let others decide your fate.

He released Isildur of his grip and left the cell, followed by the guard. Isildur was again alone.

Isildur sat for hours alone, trying to understand why he was left alive. He then heard men entering the prison.

The Captain of the ship following Elendil appeared in the door with his sword drawn.

He said; "are you the son of Elendil?"

Isildur answered; "who ask?"

The captain answered; "the one who have come to claim your life to protect his own."

He would step into the cell to kill Isildur, but before he reacted he was hit by an arrow to his throat. He fell dead into the prison cell.

Anarion appeared in the door. He said; "I trust you never though I would leave you behind brother."

He held forward the keys to the chain. The two brothers greeted each other after many years. Anarion told Isildur of Elendils departure and the plan for escape from Numenor. He also told Isildur that his wife was in Romenna and his own wife was sick and in labor.

Anarion had arrived with many men from Romenna. They freed all the prisoners of Pharazon and wanted to leave for Romenna again.

However, Isildur said; "ride to Romenna and save as many as you can, including your wife and your children, both your daughters and your unborn child. I will follow you shortly, but there is one last task for me to perform."

Anarion said; "I accept your which brother but be aware for him who is now free to terrorize us all. However take this, so I will know where to find you."

He gave Isildur one of the Palantiri.

Thus, Isildur rode alone towards Armenelos while Anarion headed for Romenna with the men and prisoners.

When Anarion arrived in Romenna, he ordered the faitfuls there to enter the remaining ships.

He headed to his home north of Romenna and found Vorondome, the wife of Isildur there, with his three daughters and a holding a newborn child in her hands.

Vorondome said; "meet your son, Anarion."

Anarion was surprised, he slowly approached Vorondome and looked at his son.

He said; "strange, he will be the last free man born in Numenor."

He then looked at Vorondome and she new what he longed for.

Vorondome said; "I have the worst of tasks. To tell you that your wife did not survive the childbirth. I am so sorry that you had to experience this, unknown to Numenor. But the dark skies lay upon us in these days.

Anarion fell to his knees and cried; "help me;" he begged.

Vorondome said; "I will; let us leave now. I will take care of your son. My husband is strong and will survive. He will follow us!"

Anarion sat the house of Elendil in Romenna on fire with the body od his wife inside. He then filled two more ships and left for the east. Three ships was left in Romenna guarded by the Elendilid and gradually being filled with refugees coming to Romenna.

Isildur arrived in Armenelos. The capital was in chaos and he reached the King's house unopposed.

In the Throne Room, he found Miriel alone.

He bowed for her and said; "my queen, I bear a message from my father; that he has escaped Numenor and will build a kingdom for the faitfuls in Middle Earth."

Miriel smiled for a last time; "I am so glad to hear this, young Isildur. I lost hope when Amandil and Elentir did not return, but now I know the line of Elros will survive."

Isildur said; "come with us, please! We still have ships in Romenna."

Miriel said; "no Isildur! Listen to the screams from the temple. It is not from frighten soles being slaughtered on altar Melkor, but from Numenoreans voluntarily given up their life and throwing their hroa into the flames. I must try to stop this madness."

Isildur said; "you have no stake in this!"

Miriel answered; "not now perhaps, but if Sauron win I will."

Isildur did not understand and Miriel understood this.

She said; "the King once gave me three promises; he would not tough the Eldar, he would not touch the elendili and he would not touch me. He wanted to kill you, and he want to conquer Aman and before he left he also broke his third promise."

Isildur tried to understand what the Queen said.

"I carry his child, Isildur! A child that will rule under Ar-Pharazon and the high priest in a new world;" she said.

Isildur was speechless. After a while the queen continued.

"I thought I was too old, but the King had ordered me on a cure supplied by the high priest;" she said.

Miriel held a pause then she continues; "perhaps it is not even the child of Pharazon the Golden;" she shortly laughed, but not from joy and Isildurs blood froze.

The Queen calmed down and said; "so now you understand , why I have to stay and share fate with the Numenoreans."

Isildur could not speak. He held forward one of the Palantiri, which Anarion had given to him. He gave it to Miriel.

Then he quickly turned around and left the King house. As he left Armenelos, he shortly saw into the temple. People in trance walked to the edge of the fire, and without stopping threw themselves into it.

Then Isildur headed for Romenna. The there ships were almost filled. Isildur ordered them to depart, but one of them should sail along the northside of Romenna Bay.

He then rode to the place where he planted the sapling of Nimloth and dug it free. He found a small boat and sailed it to the great ship holding on to the sapling. He was the last man to leave Numenor for Middle Earth.

Pharazon armada had lost sight of Numenor. For days they had been looking west, but seen nothing. However one night a distance light appeared on the sky.

"The tower of Avallone!" Ar-Pharazon declared; "our journey has not been in vain."

Meanwhile Miriel sat in the throne in Armenelos. She had the palantiri next to her at the throne. She concealed it with her dress. She fell asleep

When she woke Sauron was standing in front of her.

She showed little fear, only hate.

"What is your business here?" she said; "if it is my life then take it quickly. I will spend no tears of fear on you."

Sauron smiled deviously. He said; "no my queen. You life is not for me to take, but I will take this.

He quickly jumper on top of the Thone above Miriel and grabbed Dramborleg; the axe which has been there for three millenniums.

Sauron held it; "the legend has it, this axe slayed three balrogs and the orc Othrod at the fall of Gondolin. However, I will not use it to kill."

He looked at Miriel and continued; "Underneath this great mountain, I will find simila with this axe. I will then be able to create an army of thousands of immortal men. I offer the queen of Numenor a high place among them!"

Miriel stood firm; "I will not accept any gift from you. You think you have won, but you have not! As we speak Elendil and his sons are escaping Numenor. They will bring the blood of Elros to Middle Earth."

Sauron then said; "I will deal with them later. remember, my lady, you are all just human."

He took Dramborleg and left the room.

Ar-Pharazons armada reached Tol Eressea. The ships were so numerous that it surrounded the island.

The Numenoreans could not see any elves on the island and the shores ahead were silent and empty. The weather was fine, and there were no omens in the skies. The King ordered the ships to stop and the ships reefed their sails.

Pharazon looked at the mountains of Valinor. There was a low pass in front of them. There was a hill to the north, which seems to have construction not build by nature.

"Tuna!" Pharazon said loud; "the hill upon which the city of Tirion is located."

The sailors awaited the King's command, but the King hesitated.

"Shall we continue, sire!" The captain of Alcarondas asked. He saw the doubt in Pharazons eyes and said; "there is still time to return. We have not claimed any sovereignty here, yet."

Pharazon stood silence a long time as the sun passed midday.

Finally, the King said; "We will claim these lands as ours!"

He ordered the rest of the fleet to await his orders. Then he ordered boat to be set into the water and filled with warriors from Alcarondas. The King himself also entered one of the small boats what had been attached to the side of the great ships.

The boats sail towards to shore until the ran aground. Pharazon jumped into the water and waded onto the beach as the first person. There he fell to his knees; he picked up san and let it run through his fingers.

"I claim this land in the name of Numenor;" he shouted.

"Let the rest of our ships remain in the bay. Vi will travel to Tirion to meet their rulers. If they accept our presence here, there will be no need for us to show out power;" the King ordered.

Sauron had reached the summit of Meneltarma. He took Dramborleg and hammered on the solid rocks. They all broke to the force of Dramborleg.

Manwe and Varda looked from Taniquetil.

Varda said; "this will be the end for the life that the Edain have known until now."

Manwe added; "We did not give the second born the gift of death. It is for him who did to judge them. In this matter we will lay down over power and leave it to Iluvatar."

Pharazon and his few troops at the hills below Tuna and next to the great mountain range of Valinor. He looked across the vale where they had landed and to the top of Taniquetil. He saw Manwe. The vala pointed to the sky behind the Numenoreans and Pharazon turned around. Dozens of rocks was rolling down the mountain and filled the vale. Crushing Pharazon and his men.

"They will remain there, until Dagor Dargorath;" he stated.

The weather immediately changed thunder and lightning hit the King armada. Huge waves surrounded the ships and dragged them onto the ocean and then into the deep water. The all vanished from the surface one after another. And finally, Valinor and Tol Eressea lay in silences as nothing had disturbed them. All Numenoreans on the ships had perished.

The ground under Sauron started to shake and he lost footstep. Dramborleg fell into a ravine. Sauron was overwhelmed with fear and abolished his project and started to run down Meneltarma. As he looked back he saw fire coming from the mountains top and large stone being thrown into the air. One of them hit his temple and made the dome sink into ruins.

Slowly the water consumed Numenor. The many people remaining were taken by the water crushed by the stones from Meneltarma.

Tar-Miriel was frighten and ran outside the King House before it too was destroyed. She climbed Meneltarma avoiding the fire. Once she looked back and saw the destruction of the once beautiful country. She stopped and sat down. She took forward the Palantir looked into it. She first saw Elendil, then Isildur and finally Anarion all on their ships. However, a rock hic her and she lost the stone. The water had reached Meneltarma and started to climb up the mountain side.

As Miriel climbed, she realized she was the last person alive in Numenor. As she reached the top, the water was only a hundred feet below her.

"Eru forgive us;" she shouted, but in vain as there were noting but the furious sea eating the mountain.

She looked as the sea, and in the middle of debris from Numenor, she saw Sauron. He was floating as was his body made of wood.

Miriel shouted with her last resources; "Help me!" o her surprise Sauron heard her. He lifted his head while floating on the waves. "No! Miriel, you have had your chance."

And the water finally, swallowed Miriel as the last person of Numenor.


End file.
